Merry Christmas
by ruz
Summary: A short fic about how Seifer tries to find a christmas present for Zell. Reviews pls!!!


Disclaimers: All FF8 characters are properties of Squaresoft.  
Note: I wrote this fic (along with Christmas Blabbers) as a Christmas present for my sis. She told me to put it up. ^_^  
  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
  
"Hey Seifer!" Raijin shouted.  
  
"What do you want?" said Seifer, looking up from the December Weapon Magazine.  
  
"Well, ya'know, Christmas' coming and I don't know what to give Fuu."  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fuujin said, as she joined in the conversation.  
  
"Hey! When did you come in?" Raijin asked, hoping that she had not caught what he had just said.  
  
"STUPID!" was the answer as Fujin kicked Raijin.  
  
"Ouch!" Yelled Raijin, jumping up in pain.  
  
While all this was happening, questions raced through Seifer's mind.  
  
Shit! I've forgotten all about it. What am I going to get for Zell??   
  
"How many more days left to Christmas?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Hmm... Well, ya'know, Christmas's on the 25th and today is 20th, so that would be..." replied Raijin, trying to answer Seifer.  
  
"FIVE."  
  
"Thanks Fuu," Seifer said, as he ran off in search of the perfect present for Zell.  
  
There's still time.  
  
____________________  
  
What should I get for Zell? What do he like? Hotdogs? No no no... What about Combat Magazines?  
  
Seifer walked down the long corridors of Garden, deep in thought, not noticing a certain pair of eyes glaring at him...  
  
"... ..."  
  
"Hey Squall! Didn't notice you there!" Seifer said, greeting Squall.  
  
"... ..."  
  
"Do you know what Zell like?"  
  
"... ..."  
  
"You're his best friend and you don't know?" laughed Seifer.  
  
"... ..."  
  
"Never mind... by the way, what are you giving Rinoa?" asked Seifer, hoping to get some ideas from it.  
  
"... ..."  
  
"So... it's a secret? Well never mind."  
  
Even thought curious to find out what Squall was going to give to Rinoa, Seifer went off, not wanting to waste any more time.  
  
Maybe Fuu and Raijin can be of help...  
  
____________________  
  
"Fuu! Raijin!" yelled Seifer, as he spotted his friends at the Café.  
  
"Hey Seifer." Greeted Raijin back, while Fujin nodded her head.  
  
"Need to borrow Raijin for a while, Fuu." Said Seifer, as he pulled Raijin aside.  
  
"What are you giving to Fujin for Christmas?"  
  
"Well, I have no idea what to give to Fuu, ya'know. I told you this morning." Raijin replied.  
  
Thanks for the help...  
  
Walking towards Fujin, Seifer asked the same question, but "SECRET" was all the reply he could get. Then, Seifer remembered seeing Fujin knitting a sweater. A HUGE one.  
  
"Good luck, Fuu. It sure eats you lots of time."  
  
Hearing the comment, Fujin blushed, guessing that Seifer already knew about it.  
  
"What eats you lots of time, Fuu?" Raijin asked.  
  
"STUPID!" Fujin said, kicking Raijin at the same time.  
  
Hope that Raijin would be cleverer this Christmas...  
  
____________________  
  
Looking at his watch, Seifer found that it was already ten, and he immediately went to meet Zell.  
  
Now, as it was a festival season, Squall had permitted the Seeds and cadets to go back home and celebrate, and now, the Garden was stationed at Balamb.  
  
Walking towards the field, Seifer saw what he had came for. Sitting on the grass and looking up at the sky was Zell, oblivious to the surroundings.  
  
"Zell." Seifer called out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Erm... What do you like?"  
  
"Well, I like lots of things! I like hotdogs, fighting, reading combat magazines..." Zell replied, happily naming all those things that he likes.  
  
"And?" Seifer asked, listening attentively and listing down all the things on his notebook.  
  
"Killing T-rex, and... and... you." Zell said, ending the last word very softly as he blushed.  
  
"What?" asked Seifer, as he didn't catch the last word.  
  
"Well, nothing! Nothing!" said Zell, already quite embarrassed by what he just said.  
  
"Tell me! Please..." Seifer asked, not wanting to miss any thing out.  
  
"Well it's..." Looking around, Zell tried to find something to distract Seifer.  
  
"Hey look!" Zell yelled, as a shooting star flew across the sky, brightening up the dark sky for just a moment.  
  
"Isn't is beautiful..." Zell said, staring at the sky.  
  
But Seifer was not thinking in the same way.  
  
How the hell am I going to get that?  
  
____________________  
  
Another day had passed, and Seifer now left only 3 more days to find the perfect present for Zell. Time was running out fast.  
  
How the hell am I going to get shooting stars?  
  
Magic? How about meteor? No, it's going to get us killed.  
  
Borrow Carbuncle from Selphie?  
  
Hmm... shooting stars... shooting...  
  
"Yes! I've got it!" shouted Seifer, as he stood up abruptly in the middle of Quistis's lesson.  
  
  
  
"Yes Seifer, and would you care to tell us all about it?" Quistis said, quite annoyed at Seifer's behavior. He hadn't been listening to her lesson and now this!  
  
"Instructor, I'm sick, I would like to be excused."  
  
"Alright." Said Quistis, a little bit dazed by the sudden politeness that Seifer had presented.  
  
"Remember to give me the assignment on the history of the Sorceress's war before Christmas!" yelled Quistis as Seifer went out of the room.  
  
____________________  
  
"Irvine! Open the door!" yelled Seifer, as he banged the door.  
  
"Coming..."  
  
Opening the door, Irvine almost got hit by Seifer.  
  
"Hey, calm down baby. Not the face ok?" Irvine said.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice inside Irvine's room asked.  
  
"It's Seifer, Selp." Irvine replied.  
  
"What do you want?" Irvine asked, returning back to Seifer.  
  
"Do you have any bullets that can like... shoot out stars?" asked Seifer, feeling a little bit stupid about the question.  
  
"What do you mean by shooting out stars?" asked Irvine, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I want to get shooting stars for Zell to see and..."  
  
"Oh! That I know! Clever trick. Always used it on the girls." Irvine said, looking very smug.  
  
"Do you mean you can get it?"  
  
"Yup, but it's expensive. If you have the money, I'll get it for you."   
  
"How much?" asked Seifer, already calculating how much gills he could afford.  
  
"Around 8000 gills."   
  
Where the hell am I going to get the money?  
  
"Alright. Get the shooting stars ready by Christmas's Eve."  
  
Idiot... what am I going to do?  
  
____________________  
  
8000 gills... and I have only 500 gills. Maybe I can borrow some money from Squall. He never spends his money except on Weapons Magazine and remodeling his gunblade. No wonder he's rich.  
  
But... it's for Zell. I should buy the present using my own money. But how the hell am I going to get the money?   
  
A job? Hmm... that's seems to be the only way out.  
  
Having come to a conclusion, Seifer went to the third floor to find the Headmaster.  
  
____________________  
  
"Squall, I need a job."   
  
Rising an eyebrow, Squall asked, "For what? Isn't your pay enough?"  
  
"Yes, but I need extra money right now."   
  
"Dr Kodowaki went back home to celebrate Christmas, and people could always find the strangest time to get injured. You will take Dr Kodowaki's place for a month. Is there any problem?"  
  
"My salary."  
  
"It would be the same as Dr Kodowaki. 12000 gills."   
  
Squall pressed a button and started speaking through the announcement system.  
  
"This is Squall. Dr Kodowaki would be away for some time, and Seifer would be taking over her place... so please be careful before getting injured."  
  
Ending the little speech, Squall looked up at Seifer and said, "Hope that your presence there would remind people not to get injured so easily."   
  
"Certainly," Seifer replied, "If not, I would just have to take care of them myself."  
  
"See to it. You're dismissed."  
  
Walking away, Seifer started to think how he would enjoy this Christmas.  
  
____________________  
  
"Seifer!"   
  
"What Zell?" Seifer asked, as he rushed to get to the infirmary.  
  
"Well, nowadays you don't seem to meet me as often."   
  
"Sorry Zell, but I'm busy." Looking at Zell's disappointed face, Seifer felt sorry for him. "But I will surely come and find you tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Ok." Zell said, smiling as Seifer walked away, not wanting to let Seifer worry about him.   
  
____________________  
  
Time flew by quickly, and before you could shout "I love Zell!" Christmas's Eve was here.   
  
Walking towards dorm room number 106, Seifer banged on the door.   
  
"Irvine! Open up the door!"  
  
Opening the door, Irvine was immediately caught hold by his shirt.  
  
"Where's the thing?"  
  
"Calm down pal." Irvine said, still staying cool.  
  
Walking into the room, Irvine took the fireworks out and gave it to Seifer.  
  
"So, it's fireworks. Why didn't I think of that?" Holding on to the fireworks, Seifer examined it carefully.   
  
"Ok, my job's done. Now, just leave me alone would'ya? I'm gonna spent my Christmas night with Selphie."   
  
Just as Irvine was walking back into his room, Seifer suddenly pulled him back.   
  
"Not so fast, cowboy."   
  
"Now what?" asked Irvine, as he rolled his eyes. "When can I ever get time to myself?"  
  
"You are going with me." ordered Seifer, as he suddenly realized that he did not know how to operate the fireworks.  
  
"What? But Selphie's waiting for me!" exclaimed Irvine, not believing that Seifer could be so unfair.   
  
"Do you still want to spent your next Christmas?"   
  
"Alright." replied Irvine, "I'll go get my hat first."  
  
"Quick. I'll be waiting."  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Zell looked around the field. No Seifer.   
  
Never mind. He would be coming soon.  
  
Sitting down on his usual spot, Zell waited for Seifer. He waited and waited and waited, but Seifer did not came. An hour had passed, and there was still no sign of Seifer.   
  
Did he forget about it?  
  
Suddenly, Zell felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late."  
  
____________________  
  
"Stupid Irvine." Seifer muttered under his breath as he ran towards the field. Finding Irvine and asking him for help had wasted a lot of time, and now he's late.  
  
Please... please let him be there...  
  
Reaching the field, Seifer saw the familiar back of Zell. Relieved, Seifer walked towards Zell, putting his hand on Zell's shoulder.   
  
"Sorry, I'm late." Seifer apologized, feeling sorry for letting Zell wait for him for an hour.   
  
"Seifer!" Zell exclaimed, as he turned around and hugged Seifer tightly. He thought that Seifer had forgotten all about it.  
  
"Merry Christmas Seifer!" said Zell, as he gave Seifer his present.   
  
"Thanks Zell," Seifer said, really glad that Zell had given him a present. "But I..."   
  
Looking at Seifer's empty hand, Zell said, "Never mind. I'm just glad that you came." But Zell actually felt very sad. He had been thinking about his present since last week, trying to figure out what Seifer would be giving him.  
  
"Zell..." Seifer didn't know what to say.  
  
"Open up your present!" Zell said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
Seifer looked at his present and started opening it. Carefully, Seifer took out the sticky tape and opened the wrapper, trying very hard not to tear the wrapper.   
  
"Oh! It's..."   
  
"Do you like it?" Zell asked. He had put in a lot of effort in finding the present.  
  
"Yes... very much."  
  
Seifer looked at his watch. It's about time.  
  
"Zell, actually, I have some thing to give you."   
  
A little bit surprised and very happy, Zell asked, "Oh, what is it?"   
  
Smiling one of those rare smiles, Seifer pointed to the sky, as fireworks started to fill up the whole sky, brightening and decorating it with fresh brilliant colours.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Zell."  
  
The End 


End file.
